Script: Sonny 2
Training Fight Zone 1: New Alcatraz Stage 1 ;Prison Guard More hostiles! You've made a big mistake by breaking in here! ;Sonny Sorry about the gate, couldn't find the doorbell. Stage 2 ;Prison Guard The prisoners are escaping! We need more men! Stage 3 ;Sonny These guys are trying to escape! ;Veradux Hey! HEY YOU! Did you see a zombie chick run though here? Help us, and we'll help you! ;Brutal Convict Don't listen to them, Andy...! It's a trick! They're trying to play us for fools! You saw what they did to Frank! ;Sonny Look, we just want to know if-- ;Brutal convict Back off, Mary Poppins! ;Sonny You asked for it. Stage 4 ;Cunning Convict They're here for us, Johny! I told you they'd come. I TOLD YOU! Stage 5 ;Docter Leath Oh, what fine specimens! But, you do not belong here. Guards! Escort these gentlemen to the exit! After first round: ;Veradux Something's fishy about this place, and it's not just the smell. ;Docter Leath It has functional nostrils, too? Fascinating.... Stage 6 ;Twisted Experiment Oh, the horrors, I can't take it anymore! Please...let me...taste your...blood water. Stage 7 ;The Warden There is no escape from MY prison! I will crush you! Stage 8 ;Docter Hedger Wake up Frankie, the guests are here. Wake up! And make daddy proud! ;Frankie RAAAWWR! ;Veradux This prison is one hell of a freak show... Stage 9 ;Sonny That uniform! Not these guys again... ;Veradux It's like they're everywhere! ;ZPCI Elite Ah, the meddlers. I'm sure I'll be rewarded handsomely for bringing back your heads, and thwarting your disturbance of our operation here! Stage 10 Atfer fith round: ;Felicity Don't start what you can't finish, boys. After taking more damage ;Felicity You're not getting that tape! When Felicity is low on heath: ;Sonny Give us the tape, this is getting old. ;Felicity You want it that bad, huh? Well catch it if you can! Zone 2: Oberursel Stage 1 ;Sonny Isn't this a long row to hoe. It looks like we're hoofing it from here. ;Veradux It was fun while it lasted, right? And look, a welcoming party! ;Frost Zombie Mmrrrgggghhhh! Stage 2 After second round: ;Insurgent Hey, wait! You're like the rest of them. Who are you? Can you talk? ;Sonny We're just passing though. Move, or die. ;Roald Amazing! ;Insurgent Let's put down our weapons. We are not your enemies. ;Roald We were a group of people devoted for a cure for... your condition. But things started happening... Assassinations... Kidnappings... Someone didn't want to continue our research. ;Insurgent Those of us that survived - we fled from the Utopia, and ended up hiding here. ;Roald But this place isn't much better. The village is infested with some kind of cult. They sacrifice innocent people. Will you help us? ;Sonny Tell us how to find that Utopia. Then we will help you. ;Roald If you can rid us of this zealous cult - I'll take you there myself. ;Veradux All in a day's work! Battle 3: Frost Terror, 2 Frost Zombies After third round: Sonny: Do you know anything about the prison? Roald: A prison? Here? Sonny: No, but not far. They we conducting experiments there, on the prisoners. After Forth Round: Veradux: And then those ZPCI showed up! Those guys just won't leave us alone. Roald: The ZPCI? Are you sure? But they protect us - they're the good guys! Sonny: Somehow, I don't think so... Battle 4: Knight: Knight: Are you here to join our ranks? Them prove yourselves! When Knight is low on health: Knight: I lay down your arms, I... *coughs* accept your request. Sonny: Your membership fees are too high. I'd rather kill you. Knight: Heretic! My master will have you heads! Battle 5: Knight, Priest After second round: Knight: We don't fear death! After third round: Priest: Our master will save us from the undead! Battle 6: Frost Lord After Third Round Veradux: What are the tattoos for? You all have them. Roald: When this started to get ugly, we got them made them is secret so we know who we could trust. Sonny: They look familiar, somehow... Battle 7: Knight, Mage, Priest Priest: Sacrifice the intruders! Their blood will save us from death! Sonny: But nothing will save you from ME. Battle 8: Knight, 2 Priest Mage: The Master will be pleased! Die for us now! Veradux: You first, I insist! Battle 9: Cult Leader Roald: It's their leader! If we take him out, their cult is finished! After Third Round Sonny: Ow, my head...hurting! I've felt this before! Veradux: Could it be...? When Cult leader is low on health: Sonny: The Baron! Battle 10: Baron Brixuis(Mini Boss) Baron: Oh, it's you! You always give me trouble! And here I was, having SUCH a good time. Sonny: Not him again! Baron: My loyal subjects are on their way here, and this time, you're MINE! Veradux: Let's break this bowl of fruit before the guards arrive! When the Baron is low on health: Baron: No! Not again! I would have gotten away with it if it weren't for you meddling kids! Battle 11: Knight, Mage, Priest (You do not fight in this round) Mage: Our master - he's one of them? He's a zombie, too? Priest: I don't believe it! All those things he said... *sobbing* Mage: It's true, Carl, it's true - he lied to us. Knight: We have no reason to fight for him anymore. Let us leave this place. Battle 13: Captain Hunt, ZPCI Medic, ZPCI Sniper Captain Hunt: Make sure no one leaves this place. Alive or dead. Disintegrate everything. ZPCI Sniper: We'll take care of it, Capt'n! When Captain Hunt is low on health: Roald: Quickly! We need to get underground. We can get out of here by train. Caption Hunt: Get them! We can't leave anyone alive! DO IT! Ivory Line: First Battle: Spectre Roald: This train is old, we'll need more fuel to get out of their range. There should be more fuel in the back of the train. Let's hurry! Second Battle: 2 ZPCI Elites ZPCI Elite: That's about as far as you'll go, troublemakers. The Captain wants you dead. Stage 5 ;The Real Hobo Spare some change? After Third Round: ;The Real Hobo Ow... that hurt. ;Veradux Wait a sec... that wasn't a zombie! ;Sonny Well I couldn't just give him my hard-earned cash, now could I? Ninth Battle: Clemons the Deceiver(Boss) Clemons: Tickets, please! Sonny: We don't have any. Clemons: No tickets, no ride! Get off my train! GET OFF! After Fifth Round Clemons: I can see right though you! Labyrinth: First Battle: Tunnel Beast Sonny: Just our luck. Why does everything break around us? After First Round: Veradux: At least we got the ZPCI off our backs. They don't seem to be following us anymore. Second Battle: Vivian Vixen Roald: These tunnels should lead us to Hew. We need to go through them if we're to reach Utopia. Third Battle: Gregor Roald: The air in here..if feels different. Fourth Battle: Shunny Veradux: That one looks like Sonny! Haha! Roald: Hey, it kinda does! Sonny: I'm not amused. Sixth Battle: Flower Zombie After Second Round: Sonny: I'm Freaking out, man! Seventh Battle: Bunny After Third round: Veradux: You are my sunshine, my only sunshine... Sonny: Stop that. Ninth Battle: 3 Tunnel Workers( You do not fight this round) Tunnel Worker: Oi, Miller, look, there are still people down here! Tunnel Worker: Ey, I'd give these guys some masks, if they breathe anymore of this stuff, they're done for! The Hew: First Battle: Riot Police Roit Police: Put down your weapons! Resistance will be met by force! Sonny: I normally don't resort to violence, but I've got a major headache right now. Third Battle: 2 Secret Police Roald: Whoa, those workers really going for it. And they're all headed for the Mayor's office! Sonny: A bit more attention than I would have liked, but at least we're moving forward. Fifth Battle: Felicity(You do not fight this round) Veradux: Biker girl is here, too. Sonny: Quick. Cover your face. Ninth Battle Mayor, ZPCI Ambassador Mayor: What can we do? They're getting closer. They're going to hang me for this. ZPCI Ambassador: Not to worry, master. Plans are in motion to subdue the masses once again. Felicity: Hello, boys. Did you miss me? Mayor: Felicity! No! I thought you were dead! Don't let her come near me! Eleventh Battle: Secret Police, Specialist, Android Gaurd Secret Police: We're outnumbered! Where are those ZPCI when you need them? Twelfth Battle: The Mayor, Guardian Cannon Sonny: The ambassador was talking about a plan. What are they planning? Mayor: I won't let you kill me, you filthy corpse! I'm the mayor! Get out! Get out or my guards will make you! GUARDS! ll Sanctus: First Battle: Metal Warden Metal Warden: Who are you? How did you find this place? After Second Round: Sonny: Where is the ambassador? Metal Warden: Ambassador? I Don't know what you're talking about.. Second Battle: ;The Bomb 60...59... ;Sonny It's a bomb! Destroy it before it explodes! After fifteenth round: ;The Bomb 30... 29... After twenty-fifth round: ;The Bomb 10... 9... Stage 3 ;Sonny This must be the target the Warden was talking about. ;Veradux, Roald or Felicity (who ever occupies the spot below Sonny.) What is that thing...? Stage 4 After second round: ;The Judge Criminals everywhere...this world is truly rotten. ;Sonny Lady, you should be happy we killed your target for you. ;The Judge Alas! Only I may judge the enemy. Turn yourselves in. Zone 6: Sho'Tul Shelf Stage 1 ;Sonny Hey, that suit would look really good on Verudux. Mind if we take it? Stage 2 ;North Guardian Let them kill me, Dave. Let them kill me, and then we will win. Stage 3 ;Yosuke Intruders! Stand still, let me find your melting point... Stage 4 ;Sonny Those orbs... Trivia *Whenever one of the doctors first talk in New Alcatraz, he always follows it with maniacal laughter. *When you get Felicity's health low, the captions read, "Give us the tape, this is getting old," but really he said, "Give me the tape, this is getting old." See Also *Script: Sonny *Sonny *Sonny 2 Category:Plot Category:Sonny 2